Ensemble, toujours
by sara-chan22
Summary: Chap 4. Temps des explication. Le tableau commence à apparaitre mais n'est pas tout à fait complet au sujet de Yumi. Encore des mystères continuent de l'entourer. Qu'est ce qui la lie à Heero?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Sara-chan 22.

Titre: Ensemble, toujours.

Série: Gundam Wing.

Disclaimer: Tous les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla ...Mais, les nouveaux persos sont à moi!!

**Chapitre 1:**

Calfeutrée dans mon bureau, je buvais tranquillement mon café, profitant comme je peux de ma pause. La petite horloge posée à coté de mon portable indiquait 21h46. Plus qu'une demi heure avant d'aller me coucher. Argggh j'ai passé une journée des plus fatigantes et des plus ennuyantes : Donner des ordres par ci, donner des ordres par là, faire des tournées dans la base de temps en temps, veiller sur l'entraînement des soldats novices, lire les rapports fastidieux des équipes de jour. Bref, une autre journée de merde !

Un bouton rouge auprès de l'écran de mon portable s'illumina soudainement en produisant un bip sonore. Qui donc ose me déranger pendant mes instants de repos ? Pas quelqu'un de chanceux en tout cas ! J'appuie sur le bouton et le visage soucieux de Thomson apparaît sur l'écran. Tiens mon souffre douleur préféré !

« Que me vaut donc l'honneur de me déranger pendant ma pause alors que je dégustais mon café, Thomson ? Lançai-je avec froideur.

« Excusez moi Lieutenant, un rapport urgent de l'équipe de nuit chargée du secteur B-5 vient de nous parvenir, répondit-il la voix tremblante.

« Et alors ?

« Ils ont repéré des intrus dans la salle d'informatique C, des pilotes apparemment.

Des pilotes ? Tiens voilà ce qui s'annonce distrayant.

« Très bien. Dites à l'équipe de quitter les lieux, je m'en charge personnellement.

« Mais…

« Vous avez des bouchons dans vos oreilles ? Fin de la communication.

J'éteignis l'écran sous son nez, sans me préoccuper de lui davantage. Je saisis mon revolver et mon transmetteur. Direction : le secteur B-5 !

Je vadrouillai longtemps dans les couloirs avant de parvenir enfin à destination. Je me fis silencieuse comme un chat et avançai le long du mur, consultant d'un bref regard les pancartes métalliques sur les portes, l'oreille aux aguets, le revoler pointé en l'air. « Salle d'informatique A, salle de dépôt, salle d'informatique B…J'avançai prudemment vers la salle d'informatique C d'où résonnait des bruits de touches tapées. Je plaquai l'oreille contre le mur, attendant la sortie des pilotes Enfin, j'entendis un bruit de mouvement discret. Je me tins prête. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, me cachant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut rabattue, je n'eus que quelques secondes pour agir rapidement. Je passai un bras autour du cou de l'un des pilotes et mit le revolver contre sa tête. Son coéquipier me considéra impassiblement. Ses yeux émeraude à demi cachés par une mèche rebelle ne semblaient traduire aucune émotion, mais je devinais sa stupeur.

« Ne bougez pas ou je tire ! Criai-je.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un seul mouvement, mon prisonnier non plus ce qui laissait prêter à confusion. Je serrai mon étreinte et appuyai davantage mon revolver contre la tête de mon otage. Des soldats arrivèrent en courant, le général à leur tête. Il n'a pas l'air très content.

« Yumi ! Hurla-t-il.

Aie, furieux serait le mot qui convient le mieux.

Deux soldats empoignent le pilote à la mèche et je livre mon otage à deux autres, qui leur font passer à chacun les menottes aux mains et les désarment. Le général me fait face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« As-tu une idée de la folie que tu viens de commettre Yumi ?

« Oui, père, répondit-je du tac au tac.

« Général, petite insolente, siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Amenez-les à la salle d'interrogatoire, cria-t-il à l'intention des soldats.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent tout de suite. Le général se tourna vers moi.

« Rejoignez vos appartements lieutenant Leen, ordonna-t-il.

« Mais…, m'indignai-je.

Il n'avait pas le droit de m'envoyer aux herbes ainsi, ce sont mes prisonniers et j'ai le droit d'assister à la séance d'interrogation !

« Pas de mais, lieutenant. Ayez au moins la pertinence d'exécuter les ordres.

Je ravalai mon indignation au fond de ma gorge et lui tournai le dos, m'éloignant la tête haute. Je rejoignis ma chambre dans le bâtiment est. Jamais le chemin ne me parut aussi long que cette nuit. En chemin, je rencontrai mon ami Frédéric qui sourit à la vue de ma mine renfrognée.

« Tu t'es fait rembourrer ?

« Une autre insolence de votre part, Mousso, et je fais un rapport flamboyant à votre intention !

« Pardon mon lieutenant, dit-il sans effacer le sourire de ses lèvres pour autant.

« C'est ça, comme si un jour de ta vie t'a pu être aussi sincère !

Il repartit dans son rire silencieux. Je le dépassai et avançai à grandes enjambées.

« Hé Leen, cria-t-il, ne te perds pas en chemin !

Je me tournai vers lui et lui tirai la langue, comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose de plus mature. Je suis de nature froide avec tout le monde mais seul Fred réussit à me redonner le sourire.

« Gamine !

« Tu risques de te faire remercier Mousso !

Et je continuai mon chemin, le cœur plus léger, oubliant pour un moment ma rancune envers mon père adoptif. Atteignant ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit douillet. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ! Je ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller, j'étais tellement fatiguée !

En repensant aux événements de la soirée, j'eus une révélation. Je me frappai le front. Andouille que j'étais, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

« Comme si cela changeait quelque chose, me dit une voix dans ma tête, qu'est-ce que tu ferrais s'il s'avérait que c'est Lui ?

Pour une fois, ma conscience avait raison sur un point et je ne pouvais ignorer que j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier depuis qu'il m'a chassé, depuis qu'il a étrangement changé.

« Mais tu ne peux nier que tu restes malgré tout encore attachée à Lui, dit une autre voix au fond de moi-même.

Je soupirai. Ce dialogue intérieur ne me mène nulle part. Je préférai oublier tout cela pour le moment et attendre ce que demain m'apportera.

**Fin.  
Alors, votre curiosité est-elle piquée à vif? Si vous voulez connaitre la réponse de toutes vos questions, lisez le prochain chapitre .  
Yumi: Et laissez une tite review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Sara-chan 22.

Titre: Ensemble, toujours.

Série: Gundam Wing.

Disclaimer: Tous les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla ...Mais, les nouveaux persos sont à moi!!

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le matin, mon réveil me fit brutalement sortir de mes rêves peuplés d'échos de mon enfance. J'avais une tête de zombie devant le miroir. Je me dépêchai de prendre une douche rapide qui dissipa les derniers signes de sommeil, mettre mon uniforme et regagner mon bureau. En franchissant la porte, je remarquai une lettre à mon intention posée sur la table de travail. Je la lus et la relus, surprise et confuse :

« Lieutenant Leen,

Rendez-vous à la salle d'interrogatoire E3 où la séance d'interrogatoire avec les pilotes est déroulée.

Général Leen. »

Etrange. Hier, il m'a gentiment demandé de rejoindre ma chambre et maintenant, il me demande de venir assister à la séance. Méfiante, je me dirigeai vers la salle indiquée dans le mot. Les soldats postés devant la pièce me saluèrent et m'ouvrirent la porte. L'assemblée se tourna vers moi et le général s'avança à ma hauteur.

« Ah Yumi, te voilà. Je t'attendais.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Hier, vous m'avez chassée et aujourd'hui vous demandez ma venue.

« J'ai estimé qu'il était le temps pour toi d'apprendre les procédés de l'interrogatoire de nos ennemis et l'obtention des informations.

Il avait un petit sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis mon entrée. Je me méfiais davantage.

« Bien. Continuons donc la séance d'interrogation du 02/03/197 avec les pilotes de Gundam Trowa Barton et Heero Yuy, infiltrés hier…

Je n'entendis pas la suite de la phrase, mon esprit hanté par le nom que je viens d'entendre. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir mon hypothèse s'ancrer dans la réalité. Je fis un effort pour rester impassible, le sourire de mon père s'agrandissant.

« Commençons donc. Pilotes de Gundam, vous vous êtes infiltrés hier dans la base pour nous voler des informations importantes. Vous n'êtes venus que deux, où se trouvent les autres pilotes ?

Aucun des deux présents ne répondit, ligotés chacun contre une chaise. Avec un sourire satisfait, le général fit un signe de tête aux soldats debout derrière eux. Ceux-ci abattirent leurs fouets sur le dos des pilotes qui ne se permettrent même pas une grimace de douleur, refusant de montrer leur faiblesse. Mon cœur se serra alors que deux yeux cobalts se levèrent vers moi et rencontrèrent les miens. Un regard dur, empli de haine et renfermé. Je détournai la tête mais ses yeux continuaient de hanter mes pensées, impossible de m'en défaire.

« … Een… Lieutenant Leen…

Je clignai des yeux, rendue brutalement dans la réalité de l'instant. Je tournai la tête vers mon père.

« Oui mon général.

Je rêve ou il a l'air plus heureux que d'habitude. Il fait un signe à l'un des soldats qui contourne les pilotes et me tend un fouet. Je baisse les yeux sur l'objet, incapable de le saisir.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demandai-je, sarcastique.

« C'est à vous de prendre l'initiative à présent, répondit-il.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il devinait certainement mes pensées et devait se réjouir de ces instants. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nos relations étaient devenues troublées ces derniers mois. Pourquoi a-t-il fini par me détester ?

Sans cligner des yeux, ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je répondis :

« Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de traiter mes prisonniers de cette façon.

« Surtout lorsqu'ils sont « spéciaux », n'est ce pas ?

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas perçue la note ironique dans sa voix et continuai :

« Le fait qu'ils soient des pilotes de gundam ne change en rien mon mode de conduite.

« Peut-être que…

« Peut-être que cette discussion est vaine, le coupai-je, tout aussi que cette séance d'interrogation. Je m'étais attendue à des manières beaucoup plus civilisées et moins barbares mais vous m'avez déçue.

Je me détournai de lui, le contournant pour parvenir à la porte de la salle mais une main m'agrippa brutalement le bras et me fit retourner.

« Fais attention à ta manière de parler. Tu t'adresses à ton général comme une fille gâtée. Souviens-toi que je peux toujours te dénier de tes fonctions, fillette !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux et son visage s'était déformé.

« Ce que n'avez pas vraiment compris c'est que je ne suis plus une fillette, mon général.

Et la gifle s'abattit violemment sur ma joue.

« Ne me parle jamais sur ce ton, tu m'entends ? Cria-t-il en me secouant. Jamais !

Et il me poussa avec violence en avant, sans cérémonie. Désorientée, je tentais de trouvais à quoi me rattraper et je me cognai douloureusement contre la poignée de la porte. Des larmes de douleur me piquèrent les yeux.

« Veuillez disposer, lieutenant !

Je tâtai la surface derrière moi et sentant la poignée, la tirai, poussai la porte et la refermai. Mon dos me faisait tellement mal et mes joues étaient brûlantes. Je me redressai vivement avec dignité à la vue des soldats à la porte qui me fixaient avec curiosité et intrigue. Après un dernier regard à la salle, je m'éloignai à pas de loup.

Arrivée à ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit sans cérémonie, le visage enfoui dans mon oreiller. Les événements se sont si vite précipités que j'avais du mal à les croire. Une pensée hantait mon esprit et surgissait à tout moment répétant : C'est lui, c'est lui !

Je me redressai sur le lit, me penchai sur le troisième tiroir de ma table de chevet que je veillais toujours à fermer à clé. J'en sortit une boite rectangulaire roulée dans du papier rouge parsemé de petites étoiles brillantes et sur laquelle une étiquette était collée. « Mémo ». C'était ma boîte aux souvenirs.

Je l'ouvris avec précaution et en sortit une photo datant de plusieurs années. On y voyait une jeune fille brune aux cotés d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui la tenait par l'épaule. Ils souriaient, étaient heureux.

Je soupirai. Tant de souvenirs m'assaillirent en cet instant. Je remis la boîte dans le tiroir que je verrouillai.

Je me relevai. J'avais pris ma décision et je n'y reviendrai pas, même si je vais pour cela devoir tant souffrir.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce nouveau chapitre ? Laissez-moi vos reviews, s'il vous plaît !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Fred, laisse-moi passer.

Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est de la folie ?

Fred, barre-toi !

Jamais, tu vas devoir me tuer si tu veux passer ! »

« Qui êtes vous ?

Le temps n'est pas aux présentations, nous devons agir rapidement si nous voulons rester en vie.

Comment peut-on vous faire confiance ?

Il le faut. Je suis la seule qui puisse vous aider pour l'instant. »

**Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sara-chan22

Titre : Ensemble, toujours

Couples : A venir.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi…mais les autres le sont !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cette nuit-là, je ne pus dormir. J'avais rassemblé furtivement quelques unes de mes affaires les plus précieuses dans un sac à dos et je sortis de ma chambre aux environs de minuit, un revolver à la main.

Comme je sortais de ma chambre, je tombai nez à nez avec Frédéric. Surpris, il m'observa plus attentivement et remarquant le sac à dos, ses yeux s'agrandirent, devinant mes intentions.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

« Fred, laisse-moi passer.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est de la folie.

« Fred, barre-toi !

« Jamais, tu vas devoir me tuer si tu veux passer !

Merde, ce gars la va me donner du plain sur la planche.

« Toujours ton amour pour le devoir ? Fis-je en soupirant.

Ilse contenta de me fixer avec des yeux déterminés.

« Fred, tu es ici mon meilleur ami mais je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi.

« Essaye toujours.

Nous sortîmes nos revolvers en même temps, l'un braqué sur l'autre. Conscients que cela ne nous menait à rien, nous les déposâmes par terre et nous mimes en position de combat. Il se précipita sur moi, j'évitai ses coups et lui en lança quelques uns qu'il esquiva. Bordel, il va faire foire tout mon plan celui là, on va surement nous entendre si ça continue comme ça. J'évitai son poing et lui assignai un violent coup sur la nuque et l'attrapai alors qu'il s'écroulait, inconscient. Je le déposai délicatement sur le sol, le regarda quelques instants pour garder son visage dans mes souvenirs et murmurai :

« Adieu, Frédéric.

Je m'éloignai, priant de tout cœur pour ne pas me faire repérer. Heureusement, la chance avait été avec moi ; j'accédai au bureau du général sans problèmes. Je lançai dans le couloir une bombe somnifère qui endormit les gardes postés à sa porte sur le champ. Sans perdre de temps, je m'introduisis en silence dans le bureau désert. A cette heure-ci, mon père devait se trouver dans la partie nord de la base, en réunion. Je sortis de son bureau une feuille blanche et farfouillai dans les tiroirs en quête de quelque document écrit de sa main. Je trouvai enfin ce que je recherchais. Je sortis un stylo et me mit à la tâche de rédiger un papier me permettant de faire sortir les pilotes de leur cellule, en m'appliquant à écrire de la même manière que lui. J'étais habile dans ce domaine là.

Le silence m'oppressait. Je devais faire vite avant que les gardes ne se réveillent ou que mon père adoptif ne revienne. Je guettai le moindre bruit. Ma main était tremblotante et en sueur quand je finis d'écrire. Je rangeai tout et me hâtai de sortir. Pour plus de sécurité, j'empruntai le conduit d'aération qui débouchait exactement sur un couloir avant celui des prisonniers. La peur m'envahit et l'angoisse m'étouffa. Et si je ne réussissais pas ? Je serai capturé et accusée de traîtrise, on m'enfermera dans une cellule de la prison militaire un grand bout de temps, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je secouai la tête d'un geste vif. Je dédramatisai tout. Mon sort ne m'importait pas autant que celui des deux pilotes. Le général leur fera subir les pires tortures et j'ai peur qu'ils n'en sortent pas indemnes. Surtout pas lui. Mon cœur se serra et je fis un effort pour avancer plus vite, en proie à une appréhension oppressante.

J'arrivai enfin à destination. J'écartai les barreaux du conduit et en sortit puis les remis en place, après y avoir caché mon sac à dos. J'avançai dans le couloir de détention des prisonniers et y jeta une autre bombe somnifère. Les gardes devant la cellule des pilotes s'écroulèrent par terre. J'écartai leurs corps et je me mis à les fouiller. Je trouvai la carte qui permettait d'entrer dans la cellule et l'activai. La porte pivota lentement et je pénétrai dans la salle sombre avec prudence.

Deux silhouettes étaient assises sur le sol, au fond de la pièce. Leurs visages m'apparurent tells des spectres dans la faible clarté de la lumière du couloir. Je m'avançai vers eux. Ils se mirent debout et l'un d'eux me demanda d'une voix froide :

« Qui êtes vous ?

« Le temps n'est pas aux présentations, nous devons agir rapidement si nous voulons rester en vie.

« Comment peut-on vous faire confiance ?

« Il le faut. Je suis la seule qui puisse vous aider pour l'instant

Les deux pilotes se consultèrent du regard.

«Ote-nous ces menottes, ordonna Heero d'un ton sec.

« Non, pas maintenant. Les gardes doivent croire que je suis chargée de vous transférer dans une autre base, sous ordre du général Leen.

« Leen…

« Mon père adoptif, fis-je en guise d'explication. Je suis orpheline.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi diable leur ai-je précisé cela ? Je l'ai dit sans réfléchir, spontanément.

« Nous devons faire vite, leur dis-je.

« Très bien. Nous te suivons.

Je soupirai et redressai la tête aussitôt, les sens en alarme. J'ai entendu un bruit de pas qui approchait.

« Vite, quelqu'un arrive !

Je les précédai et ils me suivirent en silence. Je les conduisis vers le conduit d'aération où j'entrai, récupérant mon sac au passage et leur fit signe de me suivre.

Je marchai à quatre pattes et je les sentis avancer avec mal. Mince, j'ai oublié les menottes ! Pourtant, ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de me suivre. Trowa me demanda :

« Comment es-tu sure de la direction à prendre ?

« J'ai flâné assez longtemps dans ces conduits pour avoir appris les chemins par cœur, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Ils ne dirent rien durant tout le trajet. Nous arrivâmes quelques instants après devant la porte principale de la base. Personne ne nous remarqua lorsque nous sortîmes du conduit d'aération, occupés à vérifier les passes des véhicules qui entraient. Nous nous faufilèrent assez aisément vers un camion vide. Je pris le volant alors que les pilotes se mirent à l'arrière. Je me dis que si je sortais sans problèmes de cette base, ce sera un extraordinaire exploit. Je chassai cette vague de pessimisme qui m'envahit et me décomposai un visage normal. Je roulai vers la grande porte. Le garde m'arrêta et me demanda ma raison de sortie.

« J'emmène des prisonniers à la base Victoria où ils seront interrogés sous ordre du général Leen.

« L'autorisation.

Je lui passai la feuille que j'avais préparée à cet effet. Il la regarda sans mot dire.

« Vous êtes la fille du général, dit-il enfin.

« Oui.

« Très bien. Vous…

A cet instant, une voix parla dans son transmetteur.

« Ne laissez pas passer les prisonniers ! Je répète : Ne laissez pas…

Le garde releva vers moi un visage surpris et s'apprêta à sortir son revolver. Ni une ni deux, j'appuyai à fond sur l'accélérateur sans un regard en arrière. J'entendis au loin une sirène se déclencher. Le cœur battant la chamade, je défonçai la grille qui entourait la base et m'éloignai à grande vitesse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Trowa par la cloison.

« A ton avis ? On fout le camp !

« Tourne à gauche par là ! M'ordonna Heero.

« Mais…

« Tourne par là !

Je tournai le volant vers la direction qu'il m'indiquait, dans un frissement de pneus.

« On nous suit ! Dit Trowa.

« K'so ! Fis-je.

Je regardai par le rétroviseur et constatai avec horreur qu'il avait raison. On s'enfonçait dans ce qui semblait être une forêt, les soldats à nos trousses, le camion secoué de tout part par les herbes et les branchages.

« C'est quoi ce cheminYuy ? M'écriai-je.

« D'où connais-tu mon nom ?

« C'est pas le moment ! Où mène ce sentier ?

« A nos gundams, répondit-il après un moment de silence.

« Génial, rétorquai-je, j'imagine que vous allez vous y réfugier et m'abandonner aux soldats, c'est gentil de penser à moi !

Ils ne répondirent pas. Les soldats nous collaient toujours aux baskets. Soudain, Heero étouffa un petit cri. Ils tiraient sur nous !

Et comble de notre malchance, devant nous se trouvait un ruisseau. J'apercevais aussi un gros rocher sur notre route.

« Heero, Trowa, à mon signal, descendez du camion !

J'avais un plan improvisé. Espérons qu'on s'en sortira !

Le gros rocher se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Sautez !

J'ouvris la portière et sautai. Je fis une chute affreuse au sol et je me relevai douloureusement tandis que le camion heurta le rocher en plein fouet et s'enflamma. A la lueur des flammes, j'apercevais Trowa qui aidait Heero à se relever. Je me dirigeai vers eux.

« Vers le ruisseau vite ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

Je soutins Heero de l'autre côté. Apparemment, les soldats d'Oz l'ont atteint à la jambe. Nous fîmes aussi vite que nous pûmes et nous plongèrent dans le ruisseau. Nous la traversâmes en quelques enjambées. Ca tombait bien, les ozzies sont la !

En quelques instants, nous avions disparus parmi les feuillages et l'obscurité. Les soldats prendront un temps considérable pour éteindre le feu du camion et vérifier si on était toujours vivants avant de se mettre à nos trousses de nouveau. Espérons que ce temps nous permettra de rejoindre les gundams !

Je ne voyais pratiquement rien devant moi et me laissai entrainer au hasard par Trowa.

« Sais-tu où on va ? Demandai-je.

« C'est tout droit, répondit Heero à sa place.

«T'es sur ?

Il ne répondit pas et je me contentai de faire confiance en son sens de l'orientation pour le moment.

Et il eut raison.

Fascinée, je regardai avec stupéfaction les deux géants qui se tenaient en position assise, cachés par un tissu de branches et de feuilles. Ils étaient, si grands, si imposants…

Que je m'évanouis.

**Reviews, please !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

« Sally Poe, médecin qui s'occupe des pilotes.

« Ils vont bien ?

« Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour soigner leurs blessures. »

« Un piège ? Répétai-je, étonnée. Vous voulez rire ? J'aurai risqué ma vie pour un piège ? J'aurai pu me contenter de mette un détecteur sur l'un des pilotes sans qu'il me voie, les tromper en leur disant quelque mensonge et les laisser partir en recommandant aux soldats de ne pas les attraper, pas à l'instant. Ca aurait suffi.

Il se tut, buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé puis me dit :

« Vous dites vrai. On peut vous faire confiance. »

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sarah-chan 22

Titre : Ensemble toujours.

Disclaimer : S- Dis Yumi.

Y-Moui

S-T'aurais pas vu où sont partis les G-Boys ?

Y-T'es pas au courant ? Ils sont chez leur créateur.

S-Mais…Ils ne m'appartiennent pas alors ?

Y- tu devais le savoir depuis le temps.

S-Mais ils m'ont promis…et ils n'ont pas tenu leur promesse. Le monde est cruel !

Y (lui tapote l'épaule)- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu m'as toujours moi, n'oublie pas.

S-Oui mais quand même. Enfin c'est mieux que rien.

Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre qui apporte de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles informations sur Yumi.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Une petite fille brune était assise à côté d'un lit d'hôpital où était étendue sa mère. Celle-ci était maigre et son visage pâle. La petite fille lui tenait fermement la main mais elle ne bougeait pas. Un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce et lui dit :_

_« Ne reste pas là petite, c'est fini. _

_Des larmes incontrôlables brillèrent sur les joues de la fille. Le lit disparut. Elle se retrouva dans le noir total avec des voix qui répétaient :_

_« C'est fini…c'est fini…c'est fini…_

_Soudain, devant elle apparut un petit garçon, les mains dans les poches, qui la regardait fixement avec des yeux froids. Elle s'avança vers lui mais il recula et s'éloigna d'elle en courant._

_« Heeeero attennds…_

_Le garçon disparut. Des mains jaillirent de l'obscurité et les ténèbres l'engloutirent…_

_« Heeeeeroo !!_

Je me révaillai violement et me redressai sur ce qui semblait être un canapé. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans un endroit inconnu, une maison.

Je soupirai.

« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, dis-je tout bas.

« Ah tu t'es réveillée, me dit une voix féminine.

Je clignai des yeux et remarquai une jeune femme blonde assise sur une chaise à mes côtés.

« Où suis-je ? Demandai-je, déboussolée.

« Dans une planque des pilotes de gundam.

« Les pilotes…ahhh…

Tous les souvenirs de ma fuite avec les deux pilotes de gundam me revinrent et aussi ses douleurs.

« Aiie, ça fait mal…la chute…

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis médecin, je vais vous soigner.

Je la considérai un instant.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

« Sally Poe, médecin qui s'occupe des pilotes.

« Ils vont bien ?

« Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour soigner leurs blessures.

Je soupirai de soulagement, rassurée.

« Bonjour Sally, fit une voix masculine.

« Bonjour ? Nous sommes donc le matin ? M'enquérais-je.

« Oui, répondit le jeune garçon blond qui fit irruption en déposant un plateau sur une table basse. Du thé ? Du café ou encore du chocolat ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question. J'étais déstabilisée.

« Euh…du chocolat.

« Sally ?

« Du café. Merci, Quatre.

« Je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme nous servit nos demandes respectives et se versa lui-même du thé avant de venir s'asseoir au près de nous.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ne puis-je me retenir de demander. Hier, j'étais avec Heero et Trowa devant les gundams puis je ne me souviens plus de ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite.

« Apparemment, tu t'es évanouie d'après ce que nous a dit Trowa. Il nous a expliqué que vous les aviez aidés à s'enfuir.

« Oui, c'est bien cela.

« Pourquoi ?

Ah la la c'était la question que j'appréhendais le plus. Je ne pouvais leur dire pourquoi, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

« Parce que je détestais mon père, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas me trahir. Enfin mon père adoptif. J'avais le poste de lieutenant dans cette base et il ne me traitait pas bien. Je voulais m'enfuir de la base. L'occasion s'est présentée quand les deux pilotes ont été capturés, j'ai vu comment il les traitait, les horreurs qu'il leur faisait subir. Il a même voulu que je les torture. Je l'ai haï à cet instant et je me suis promis de les aider à s'enfuir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la raison principale de ma fuite mais je pouvais dire cela sans avoir l'air de mentir.

« Et si c'était un piège ? Demanda le dénommé Quatre, sceptique.

« Un piège ? Répétai-je, étonnée. Vous voulez rire ? J'aurai risqué ma vie pour un piège ? J'aurai pu me contenter de mette un détecteur sur l'un des pilotes sans qu'il me voie, les tromper en leur disant quelque mensonge et les laisser partir en recommandant aux soldats de ne pas les attraper, pas à l'instant. Ca aurait suffi.

Il se tut, buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé puis me dit :

« Vous dites vrai. On peut vous faire confiance.

Je le regardai, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Je suis empathe, expliqua-t-il, je peux percevoir les états des personnes. Dans ton cas, j'ai senti que tu ne mentais pas. Pourtant, c'est comme si tu cachais quelque chose.

Empathe ? A la bonne heure ! Il a découvert que je cache un secret, merdre ! Je dois me contenir, ne pas me trahir !

« La vie privée ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il sourit.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter d'utiliser votre empathie sur moi ?

« Je pourrais mais mes amis ne vous font pas vraiment confiance alors je serai obligé de les rassurer à chaque instant que vous dites la vérité, que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions envers nous.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. A cette allure, il va finir par découvrir ce que je cache. Rahh, la poisse !

« Vive la confiance, grommelai-je.

« Bon je vous laisse aux bons soins de Sally. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

« C'est ça. A toute.

Je le regardai partir en me disant que malgré tout, je sentais qu'il avait bon fond.

Sally me pansa mes blessures et prit soin de moi. Elle était très gentille. Elle me parla des pilotes et de leurs caractères. Heero était froid et distant, Duo drôle et charmeur, Trowa renfermé et parlant peu, Wufei le plus solitaire. Tous cinq avaient connu des périodes sombres de leurs vies. Ils étaient des orphelins de la guerre mais se battaient avec détermination pour amener la paix sur le monde.

Je baissai la tête et me mit à réfléchir. Pendant tout ce temps, alors que des jeunes garçons se battaient pour la paix, moi j'ordonnais des soldats de démolir ce qu'ils construisaient, eux.

Mais ce n'était pas ma faute.

« Au fait tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment tu t'appelais, me dit soudainement Sally.

Je relevai la tête vers elle.

« Ah, j'ai oublié. Yumi, yumi Leen.

Mieux valait pour l'instant ne pas décliner ma véritable identité.

« Tu es d'origine japonaise ?

« Oui en quelque fait. Ma mère était japonaise et mon père était anglais. Mais j'ai hérité plus de ma mère que de mon père.

« Etait ?

« Mon père est mort avant ma naissance, dans la guerre. Ma mère est morte du cancer.

« Je suis désolée. Vous savez moi je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.

Je demeurai silencieuse. C'était des souvenirs douloureux.

«Bon je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vous réveillerai à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Merci.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller mais je ne voulais pas me rendormir. J'avais peur de refaire le même cauchemar de la nuit dernière. Je repensai à ma mère. Elle me manque. C'était une femme extraordinaire qui a tout fait pour me rendre heureuse et compenser la perte de mon père. Son visage était doux, adorable. Quand elle a attrapé le cancer, elle ne me l'avait pas dit. J'avais 8 ans à l'époque. Elle m'avait juste dit qu'à présent ses jours étaient comptés, qu'elle me confiera à mon oncle et nous sommes partis à sa recherche mais c'était comme s'il s'était vaporisé, aucune trace de lui. Ma mère agonisait et après sa mort, je me suis retrouvée seule, dans la rue…

« Yumi, yumi réveilles-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être endormie.

« Allez Yumi c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

J'émergeai lentement des torpeurs de mon sommeil soudain. Sally était penchée vers moi.

« Allez debout ma grande !

Elle me tendit une main que je saisis et me relevai en me sentant encore déboussolée. Sally me soutint et m'emmena vers la cuisine où les cinq pilotes étaient déjà installés à une table rectangulaire.

Quelque chose clochait et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je fis un tour de la table et mes yeux tombèrent sur les mains libres de Trowa et d'Heero.

« Comment ça se fait que vous avez plus de menottes.

« On t'a pris la carte qui permet de les ouvrir hier, répondit Trowa

« Vous m'avez fouillée ! M'exclamai-je.

« Tu croyais qu'on allait piloter les gundams les mains liés ? Me lance Heero avec froideur. En plus, t'étais évanouie.

Je fis une moue, relâchai Sally et la remercia. Je me sentais mieux et ne voulais pas paraître faible à leurs yeux.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux, fit Quatre Viens t'installer ici.

Il me désigna une place à ses côtés. Je m'y assis. J'avais en face de moi un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains coiffés en une longue natte et aux yeux améthyste.

« C'est donc toi la mystérieuse secouriste qui a sorti nos glaçons de leur pétrin ?

« Hum je présume que t'es Duo. Sally m'a parlé un peu de vous tous, ajoutai-je à son froncement de sourcil.

« Ouais ben t'as bien deviné.

Je commençai à manger. J'avais une vraie faim de loup !

« Comment connaissais-tu mon nom hier ? Me demanda brusquement Heero.

« Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais hier lors de l'interrogatoire vos noms ont été révélés…

« Et comment pouvais-tu savoir que mon nom était bien Yuy et non Barton ?

« Il est toujours aussi lourd que ça ?

Duo sourit.

« Tu t'y feras.

« J'espère bien.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

« On peut savoir beaucoup avec un peu de recherche.

Il se tourna vers Quatre qui hocha la tête positivement.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Toujours aussi méfiant. Je me rappelle bien notre première rencontre…perturbée et amusante. Je ne pus me contenir d'émettre un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Me demanda Duo entre deux bouchées.

« Rien. Je me suis rappelée quelque chose.

Il leva un sourcil intrigué mais je ne dis rien. S'il croyait que j'allais lui raconter cela !

« Les femmes sont extrêmement bizarres, fit Wufei à côté de Duo.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit my friend.

« Les femmes sont plus intelligentes que vous ne le croyez, répliqua Sally.

« Ah et c'est toi qui va nous en donner la preuve ? Demanda Duo en pouffant.

« Duo, si tu te moques encore comme ça de moi, je veillerai à ce que ta prochaine séance médicale soit peuplée de piqures.

Duo blêmit.

« Elle t'a eu mon pote, le taquina Quatre.

Le jeune homme à la natte fit une moue boudeuse.

« Et on dit que c'est nous qui sommes bizarres, lançai-je. Vraiment, les garçons…

Après le repas, Sally me passa quelques vêtements de rechange qu'elle gardait chez les pilotes. Je me débarrassai de mon uniforme humide qui me collait à la peau et m'habillai d'une veste et d'un jean après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Ensuite, je saluai Sally qui avait d'autres travaux à effectuer.

« Tu reviendras ici ? Lui demandai-je sur le seuil de la porte de la planque.

« S'il y a des malades ou des blessés, oui.

« Alors, je vais vite faire d'attraper un rhume.

Elle rit. Nous nous serrâmes puis elle fit un bref adieu de la main à Quatre et Duo, debout derrière moi et s'éloigna.

Je me tournai vers les deux pilotes.

« Dites vous comptez me garder longtemps encore chez vous ? Parce que vous savez je n'ai pas où aller…

« Hum il va falloir décider avec les autres mais pour l'instant on va te garder avec nous, répondit Quatre.

« D'accord. Et je vais dormir où ? Parce que vous savez, les canapés et moi, on fait deux…

« Il y a une chambre à l'étage au fond du couloir à droite qui est inoccupée.

« Merci. Je vais aller m'y installer et faire une petite sieste.

Sur ce, je retournai au salon où je pris mon sac à dos et montai vers ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était assez grande avec tout le nécessaire d'une chambre. J'enlevai mes chaussures, lançai le sac sur le lit et me jetai à côté de lui. J'étais moralement épuisée.

On frappa à la porte. Je me redressai sur mon lit et m'assit dessus, étonnée et curieuse.

« Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis avec stupéfaction Heero apparaître sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Je voulais que tu saches, me dit-il avec un regard fixe et froid, que malgré ce que peut dire Quatre, je ne te fais pas toujours confiance et que je t'ai toujours à l'œil alors fais attention à tes actes.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds de stupeur. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi est-il venu me dire cela ? Est-ce une stratégie ? Pour me déstabiliser et m'amener à faire un faux pas.

Il s'apprêta à s'en aller. Je me relevai et l'interpellai.

« Heero, je…

Il vit volte-face.

Devrais-je le lui dire et me débarrasser du poids lourd de la vérité qui m'accable et me tourmente ? Mais va-t-il me croire ? Et quelle sera sa réaction ?

« Je suis…

**Fin du chapitre !!! Oui je suis une sadique qui aime faire souffrir ses lecteurs ! Alors voulez-vous connaître la vérité concernant Yumi ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Et laissez-moi des reviews !**

**Biseeees,**

**S22**


End file.
